


【EC】逃婚的王子

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen
Summary: 逃婚的小王子Charles被吉诺莎暴君老万强抢民男了的故事





	1. 逃婚的王子（上）

01

“好！”雷鸣般的掌声在小小的酒馆里爆发出来，叫好的声音此起彼伏。Charles喝完了半人高的啤酒柱里的最后一滴酒，他把杯口朝下，胜利者的姿态，脸上的酡红愈发衬得他皮肤雪白。他的对手，一个皮肤糙黑魁梧的壮汉，憋得满脸通红，却还剩下杯底一指高的残酒咽不下去。他两眼一翻，砰得向后倒去，简陋的小木台被震得抖了三抖。

“我宣布！今天挑战的胜利者是Charlie！”酒店矮胖的小老板举起了Charles的手臂，和他分享着胜利的殊荣，精明的小眼睛笑的眯成了一条细细的缝，红红的大鼻子显得更加突出。“他将享受一天完全免费的食宿，还有得到这枚荣誉的勋章！”

老板把一个批量生产、粗制滥造的铁皮勋章别再了Charles的亚麻布斗篷上，上面刻着吉诺莎的国徽——一个蠢毙了的丑头盔，以及小酒馆的名字。虽然这玩意儿不值什么钱，免一天的食宿也根本无法对Charles构成任何实质性的诱惑，但是看着台下欢呼的众人，他此刻是他们的英雄，这感觉棒极了！Charles朝他们微笑，不停地挥手，有几个十分艳丽的红发女郎明目张胆地朝他抛媚眼，并且十分性感地开始扭摆裸露的细腰。哦，Charles觉得他快要爱上这个民风彪悍又开放的吉诺莎了。

在众人的欢呼声中，Charles缓缓地走下了木台，头重脚轻。他坐到了一个角落里的桌子旁边，还在亲吻着他那个刚到手的勋章，痴痴地笑。这趟逃家的旅程简直不能更棒！

他终于可以像个男人一样大口大口地灌自己烈酒，而不是出于社交礼仪，礼貌地浅浅抿一口，然后虚以委蛇、心不在焉地交换着措辞优雅婉转其实苍白无力的废话。威彻斯特的王室根本不知道他酒量有多好，除了有一次喝了一瓶Raven兑的五种混酒，然后欢快地跑了一条走廊，揪住Logan两侧挑高的发型傻傻地说，“哦，Logan，你的猫耳真可爱。你看，其实我是一只小兔子！”然后开始扭着屁股转圈的黑历史之外，他几乎没醉过。在皇家学院念书时，他偷偷和人比酒，喝倒了一个学院师生，战绩彪炳。

他终于可以穿波西米亚风格的亚麻布斗篷，用兜帽把自己的大半张脸遮起来，这让他看起来像一位浪迹天涯的吟游诗人——崇高而艺术的职业！他曾经在皇宫里尝试过一次这样的打扮，还在低头系带子的时候，就收获了他的母亲Sharon一声几乎把耳膜戳破的尖叫。然后她迅速剥下了这件被她评价为“劣质麻袋”的“鬼玩意儿”并且拿出去烧了。Sharon当时刀锋一般的白眼，几乎把Charles片成了一碗可以烧汤的鱼片。为了不再被她喋喋不休地教育一个钟头如何不让这样羞耻的着装玷污Xavier王族的尊严，Charles再也没穿过类似的衣服。

但是现在，他们都管不了他了！啊哈哈哈！去他的逼良为娼的政治联姻！他对亚特兰蒂斯的Moria公主没有意见，但他无法容忍他自高自大自私的继父摄政王摆布他的人生。没有爱情的婚姻，只会让两具鲜活的生命速朽，他不爱Moria，至少不是可以成为终生伴侣那样的爱。所以，他脑了守门的侍卫，从宫殿里跑了出来，直奔敌国吉诺莎——最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。至少Stryker不敢在Erik Lehnsherr眼皮底下大张旗鼓地搜捕他，如果他不想客死异乡的话。

Erik Lehnsherr，Charles想到这个有趣的名字忍不住笑得更深了，刚才灌得太急的酒让他情不自禁地打了个嗝。鉴于两国关系十分恶劣，Charles并没有机会和Erik见面。但在威彻斯特，Erik声名远播。在各种荒诞的传说中，Erik都是恶魔一般的存在。据说他长的凶恶而丑陋，红眉毛绿眼睛，鼻孔翻天，头上长角，咧嘴一笑，就能看到鲨鱼一般锋利的锯齿。每逢月圆之夜，就会变成一匹大尾巴狼，站在宫殿后面最高的山头上发出凄厉的嚎叫，瘆人的声音让整个王城的人都惶惶不安。据说这个暴君的生活十分堕落，骄奢淫逸，酒池肉林。他喜欢把美少年捉进皇宫，无情地蹂躏。鉴于他的形象杂糅多种动物特征，所以某处的尺寸在各种儿童不宜的版本中总是被传说地十分惊人。春宵一夜之后，他会把那些美丽的少年洗干净，用他锋利闪亮的刀具，把他们身上的细皮嫩肉切下来，蘸着胡椒和细盐下酒，穷凶极恶！在威彻斯特，Erik的名字甚至可以让半夜哭闹不休的小孩闭嘴，震慑程度完爆猛虎、野豹、雄狮、蟒蛇、……Charles聪明的头脑当然不相信这些幼稚的鬼话，但从用这顶尿罐一样的头盔当国徽的猎奇审美来看，Erik长得奇丑无比大约是真的。

在恍惚的迷醉中，Charles似乎隐约看到了小酒店门外几章熟悉的脸孔。Stryker还真是阴魂不散啊……他费劲地睁了睁眼睛，然后用手指抵住太阳穴。努力一下，应该可以脑了Stryker，让他打道回府。等等！金发红唇、露脐的雪白皮裘，在阳光照耀下亮瞎人眼的钻石项链，他们居然带了Emma Foster！难怪他们都快追到他面前了，他才发现。

Charles迅速放下手指，冲到楼上的房间卷好包袱，然后一溜烟骑上了他的小红马，一头扎进了前方的树林。当Charles兴高采烈地第一次向Logan介绍他可爱的小马时，对方狠狠地抽了一口雪茄，吐了个大大的烟圈之后做出了一句极其恶毒的评价——“跟你一样，是个小短腿！”“它是优良品种，耐力惊人，而且速度也是很快的。”Charles记得当时自己涨红了脸十分不甘心地争辩，换来了Logan一个华丽的白眼——“腿就那么长点，三步才顶别人一步，怎么快？”如今看来，简直一语成谶。Charles看着他的小马已经很努力地撒开了小蹄子，但是骑着高头大马的Stryker等一干人明显毫不费力地越追越近。小短腿的悲哀……

Charles看到了前方开阔的草地上似乎有一个大大的营帐。好几对卫兵正在交替着巡逻。或许是哪个吉诺莎的王公贵族出来狩猎。有了！Charles灵光一闪，双指点上了太阳穴——有Emma在，他脑不了Stryker和他带来的人，但是，他可以脑别的人……营帐外的几对卫兵开始迅速地集结，有一个队长模样的人高吼了一声：“有入侵者！集合，把他们赶走！”

Charles把他的小马拴在树桩上，它和他都不住地喘着粗气。Charles用双指抵着太阳穴观察着战局：吉诺莎的卫兵战力十分彪悍，不仅骑术了得，而且进退作战很有章法，拼杀过招十分骁勇。Stryker带来的人很快溃不成军，他和Emma高声咒骂着Charles落荒而逃。

Charles得意地冲着他们吐了吐舌头，然后擦了擦额头的汗。

“控制我的士兵为你杀敌好玩吗？”背后一个冷冷的声音响起。Charles吓得转头。一个高大的男人站在他面前，灰绿的眼眸，英俊却冷漠的面容，头上还带着一顶和他们的国徽上丑成一样的紫红色头盔。

-TBC-


	2. 【EC】逃婚的王子（中）

如希腊雕像一般立体俊美的轮廓，孤傲冷漠的神情让他看起来更加性感了。Charles不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，是他喜欢的类型，除了那个头盔！

男人眯了一下眼睛，露出十分危险的表情，让Charles从花痴的迟钝中清醒过来。不知道为什么，Charles就是觉得这个看起来冷冷的男人发起火来一定十分可怕，说不定他一伸手就能拧断他的脖子。只好脑他了，虽然有点舍不得。

Charles双指抵在太阳穴上，十分专注地看着男人灰绿的深邃眼眸。Charles皱眉甚至瞪眼，但无论他怎么努力，他的思维触角都好像撞到了铜墙铁壁一样，迅速被反弹回来。男人悠闲地靠着树干，抱着双手，戏谑地看着Charles脸上挤出各种努力又疑惑的表情。这种感觉让Charles觉得十分烦躁，因为在对方看来，他现在一定像一个有臆想症的神经病。

“玩够了吗？”男人冷冷地开口。不等Charles回答，就不由分说地把他扛在肩上掳走了。Charles头朝下，脑门充血，不太好受。他现在开始讨厌吉诺莎这种剽悍奔放的民风了。“放我下来，你这个强抢民男的无耻之徒！”Charles一边咒骂，一边使劲地捶男人的背，坚硬的盔甲砸疼了他有点肉肉的拳头。

“我们脚下的每一寸土地，都是我的版图。这里所有的人，都是我的子民。你，是我刚抓住的来历不明的小奴隶，何来强抢？”男人冷冷地说，顺便在Charles极不安分地扭动着的小圆屁股上掴了一巴掌。

“哼，吹牛！”Charles忍着痛咬牙切齿地说。等等！“你是Erik Lehnsherr？吉诺莎的那个丑八怪国王？”Charles忍不住咬着手指扭头看着Erik的后脑勺，十分好奇地问。“啪”屁股上又狠狠地挨了一下，让他“嗷”地哀嚎了一声。

“你不仅在我眼皮底下玩弄我的士兵，还敢口出恶言侮辱一国之君，看我待会儿怎么收拾你。”Erik冷冷地说，箍着Charles的腰的手臂钳得更紧了。

“放我下来！你这个暴君！”Charles拼命地扭，就像一尾肉肉的小虾。Charles又扭又捶地折腾了好一阵，忽然停了下来，觉得自己有点蠢。他扭头看了一眼Erik的头盔，刚才隔断他脑波的屏障似乎是又冷又硬的金属……Charles眼睛一亮，等我脱了你的头盔……嘿嘿嘿……Charles隐忍着内心坏坏的小得意，十分努力地悄悄把手向后伸过去。就在他短短的手指才碰到Erik头盔边缘的时候，腰间皮带的金属锁扣忽然松了，那条皮带就像一尾有生命的蛇一样爬过他的手臂，并且十分迅速地把他的两只手反绑到了背后。皮带系紧的那一瞬间，Charles的屁股上又挨了一巴掌，他“呜”地哼了一声。

“不想吃苦头，就规矩点。”Erik冷冷地说。然后把他放在马背上，一夹马腹，对着他的卫兵喊了声：“拔营，回宫！”就疾驰而去了。

觉得自己快要被颠散架之后，Charles被抛在了柔软的波斯地毯上，Erik动作不算粗暴。

“名字。”Erik挑起Charles的下巴，言简意赅地问。

“Charlie。”Charles觉得他不算撒谎，因为他的小名的确是这个。

“很好，Charlie。”Erik微笑，“你冒犯了我，戏弄了我的卫兵。作为惩罚，我现在给你两个选择。一个是我把你打入阴暗潮湿的地牢关起来，你会受到鞭刑的惩罚。他们会把你的衣服扒光。绑在一个铁锈斑斑的刑架上，然后用浸过盐水的蟒皮鞭把你这一身细皮嫩肉抽的皮开肉绽。之后，你会被扔在充满霉味的简陋、冰冷的石床上，肮脏的老鼠会从身上爬过，用他们尖利的爪子挠过你化脓的伤口。”

看见眼前的Charlie微微发抖的样子，Erik对自己的恫吓十分满意。

“不过你还有第二个选择，”Erik微微顿了一下，意味深长地看着Charles。Charles觉得那个表情像极了来皇宫里向他母亲推销珠宝的精明的商人。“用你的身体侍奉我，将功赎罪。”Erik缓缓地开口，低沉的声音十分蛊惑人心，“你能享受美味的食物，柔软的床，甚至还有酣美的情欲。”他的手指顺着Charles的脖颈滑下去，挑开了Charles胸口的一颗纽扣。

Charles默默地盘算了一下，这个暴君分明就是要威逼利诱和他上床。牢房那个选项只要他脑子没有坏掉，肯定是不会选的。他仔细打量了一下Erik，十分英俊的相貌，当然，除了死都不肯拿下来的那顶丑头盔有点煞风景。而且好像，身材很不错。尤其是紧绷起伏的腰际线和性感的屁股，好像睡一次也不太亏。况且，他可以趁这个暴君纵欲过度睡着了的时候，悄悄地拿下他的头盔。然后脑了他，让他明早去皇宫的广场上当众跳性感的脱衣艳舞，这样就连本带利都找回来了！

“我选第二项。”Charles弱弱地说，这让他看起来人畜无害。

Erik露出了运筹帷幄的得意笑容，好吧，传说里鲨鱼一般的锯齿好像是真的。

“洗干净，我今晚要使用！”Erik性感低沉的声音在Charles头顶飘过。

使用？！天杀的Erik Lehnsherr，你把我当什么了？Charles还没来得及向Erik抗议他的用词，就被两个十分壮硕的侍女举了起来，朝浴室走去。他觉得他现在直挺挺的样子像极了一口等待着被下葬的棺材。

-TBC-


	3. 【EC】逃婚的王子（下）

03

Charles被Erik的侍女们泡在就像“西红柿蛋花汤”一样的浴池里洗了一个十分羞耻的澡，过多的玫瑰干花瓣让他不住地打喷嚏，残留的花粉熏得他眼泪汪汪。Erik的侍女们巨细无遗地清洗了他身体的所有地方，包括某些十分私密的地带，这让他感到羞耻。她们无视了他的抗议，并且变本加厉地用柔软的毛巾和邪恶的手指抚弄着他身体的某些部位，他哼出不知道是痛苦还是舒爽地声音让他自己都感到脸红。她们真讨厌，和Erik那个暴君一样厚脸皮。这让Charles更想快点脑了Erik以牙还牙了，简直等不到明早上。

在Charles心不在焉咬牙切齿的时候，侍女们把他捞起来擦干，解开了反绑着他双手的皮带，为他穿上月白色的丝质浴袍，然后又绑了回去。他没有任何机会把手抵在太阳穴上脑任何人。精神能力不够成熟，必须依赖特定姿势才能发力的缺陷。

她们把他送到了柔软的大床上，然后欠身退出，关上了寝宫沉重的大门。Erik那个暴君已经换好了棉质的黑色睡袍，坐在上面等着他了。他还是锲而不舍地戴着那顶讨厌的头盔，笑得一脸淫荡。Erik松开了绑住他双手的皮带，Charles已经开始盘算怎么脑一个侍卫过来用花瓶把他们的国王砸晕，然后帮他打包扛回威彻斯特。

Erik挑起他的下巴，俯身亲吻他柔软的嘴唇。Erik的薄唇冰凉冰凉的，短短的胡茬扎到了Charles脸上的嫩肉。Charles迎合地十分敷衍，他不动声色地把手指抵在了太阳穴上。该死，他的脑波仿佛被锁在这个房间里，才延伸出去，就被和Erik头盔相似的金属材质撞击回来。

“不用白费心机了，这间房的四围和顶上都是特殊的金属材质，你脑不了外面的人来帮你逃跑。” Erik用手指卷着他柔软的头发，冷冷地说。Charles简直怀疑Erik也会读心。

Erik把他抱在怀里，挑起他的下巴，着迷地看着他漂亮的蓝眼睛。Charles仰起脸看着Erik：“伟大的吉诺莎国王，你敢和我玩一个游戏吗？”软糯的声音，挑衅的话语。Erik意味深长地挑了一下眉，看到怀里的美少年把目光投向了桌上放着的棋盘。

 

“呜……不要……不要戳那里……”Charles发出了一声销魂蚀骨的呻吟，软绵绵的声音把昏黄的烛火氤氲起了一层情色的迷雾。Charles现在十分后悔刚才下棋的提议，因为他没有想到Erik这个不要脸的昏君这样会玩。他现在十分羞耻地撅着屁股趴跪在软榻上，双腿大张。Erik一边若有所思地看着棋盘，一边若无其事地操纵着金属的手指在Charles柔软紧致的后穴中寻幽探秘。它仔细地抚弄过里面的每一条褶皱，寻找着可以让Charles尖叫的敏感点，然后无情地揉按它们。十分恶劣的把戏。

“不下了，不下了！我认输了！”Charles扭摆着身体，“停下来……停下……”

金属的手指停止了动作，但Erik没有让它退出来。Charles伏在软榻上，不住地喘息，光裸的背部曲线上下起伏着，十分动人。

Erik轻轻抬起他的下巴，戏谑地说：“不下啦？刚才是谁说要玩下棋脱衣服的游戏的？”

“你耍赖！”Charles嘟囔着，样子十分委屈。Erik嘴角勾了一下，埋在Charles后穴的金属手指屈伸起来十分准确地顶弄到了他的敏感点，“呜……”柔软的呻吟在猝不及防的挑逗下倾泻出来，微微上扬的尾音莫名地销魂撩人。

Erik这个混蛋引诱他，如果这一局Charles赢了，他就脱掉身上最后的衣物，包括头盔。十分动人的条件，以至于Charles忽略了Erik一脸似笑非笑的补充说明：“公平起见，我们得提升一下游戏的难度。”在Charles“嗯”地点头答应下来之后，Erik勾了勾手指，Charles被诡异地缠上来的金属摆成了羞耻的姿势，然后一根沾满润滑脂膏的金属手指小心翼翼地探入他的后穴，扩张并开始缓慢抽插。

作茧自缚！该死的，谁能在这种状态下动脑子下棋。

Charles被抱到了床上，金属的手指在Charles的后穴里重新熔铸成一个金属球，光滑的表面逐渐拱起一些圆润的凸起。Erik操纵着它，旋转着，十分缓慢地推向更深处。

“这么敏感淫荡的身体，说，和多少人做过了？”Erik轻轻挑起Charles的下巴，十分严厉地逼问。“呜……不要……”金属球上圆润的颗粒轻轻地舔舐过前列腺的边缘，Charles浑身如遭电击一般。他不停地扭摆着着圆润可爱的小屁股，试图在被快感溺毙之前抓住岸边的芦苇。

“回答我的问题，我可爱的小宠物！”Erik握住Charles雪白柔软的臀瓣轻轻地揉捏，粉红色的小穴在窄窄的臀缝之间若隐若现，一张一翕。Charles后穴里的金属球分崩离析成细小的金属颗粒，顽皮地在里面跳跃。那种触感让Charles想到了小时候吃过的跳跳糖，含在嘴里整个口腔震颤到酥麻的感觉，不过现在享用Erik独家制作的跳跳糖的是他柔软的小穴。

“没有……呜……从来没有……你是第一个……”Charles十分迅速地回答了Erik的问题，  
因为这个暴君十分坏心地把他体内的金属重铸成了手指的模样，而且漫不经心地用指尖时轻时重地按摩着他的前列腺。快感在脑海中爆开，像散落在威彻斯特夜空的烟花，Charles仰起雪白的脖颈，发出了更加淫靡的呻吟。

Erik似乎对这个答案颇为满意：“既然是第一次，那我会好好怜惜宠爱你的。”

金属异物缓缓退出，在抽离小穴的那一刻，突如其来的空虚感，让Charles十分不适地轻轻扭动着屁股。但他很快就再次被填满，Erik分开了他的臀瓣，整根性器缓缓没入。“呜……”Charles发出了细碎的呻吟，看来民间传说的某些部分是真的。虽然后穴已经经过了花样百出的扩张和润滑，但Erik的性器实在太大了，Charles感到自己的小穴被完全撑开，又酸又胀。

Charles的小穴又湿又软，紧紧地吮吸着Erik的性器，果然天生尤物。Erik舔了舔Charles白嫩的耳垂，对方敏感地缩了缩脖子，十分可爱的反应。Erik柔声问：“Charlie，疼么？”

“又不是我说疼你就会停下来。”Charles小声嘟囔，微微撅了一下嘴，下巴出现了一个可爱的小小的凹陷。

“我的耐心向来很好，只怕你自己不想我停。”Erik坏笑着退了出来，出乎Charles的意料。被过分撑开的小穴忽然失去了原本可以紧紧的包裹着的炽热的东西，异常空虚饥渴。Erik轻轻地用手掌掴着Charles眼泪汪汪的穴口，他难受地在床上扭动，像一条发情的小蛇。

Erik捉住Charles细细的脚踝，揉捏着他圆嘟嘟的可爱的脚趾，用指甲扫弄着他白嫩的脚心。Charles的脚趾蜷了起来，脚掌无助地摆动着，像一只想要从鲨鱼嘴边游走的可怜的小鸭子。Erik含住了他的脚趾，湿润灵活的舌头轻轻包裹着它们舔弄，他修长的手指没有放过Charles敏感的脚心，上下撩拨。欲火灼烧着他的身体，Charles热得难受，他觉得自己现在就像闷在蒸锅里的一尾鱼，难以逃脱的酥痒和羞耻的快感就像一勺当空浇下的沸油，烧得他迷失的灵魂呲呲作响。“不要弄那里了……求你……”Charles攥着拳头发出软绵绵的抗议。

“好！那就弄别的地方。”Erik带着薄茧的手掌抚摸过Charles柔软的胸部，他胸前粉红幼嫩的乳头已经尖尖的挺立起来了。Erik用拇指把Charles的一只可爱的小乳头按了下去，缓缓地揉弄。另一只手，屈伸指节轻轻弹在Charles的乳尖上，指甲有意无意地刮擦过Charles十分敏感的乳眼，乳晕周围细小的绒毛在空气中轻轻地颤抖。 Charles从来没被人这样弄过，Erik那些邪恶的手法十分轻易地就能让他发出羞耻的叫声。

但这样的快感还远远不够，Charle清楚地感受到自己的小穴十分汹涌地吞吐着自己分泌出来的淫靡的体液，等待着被填满。他十分不安地扭动着他的小屁股，不停地往Erik的下体蹭。Erik箍住了他的腰，制止了他得寸进尺的动作。

“真是不乖，看来需要被惩罚。”Erik一只手捻揉着被玩弄地有些充血的乳尖，另一只手时轻时重地拍打着Charles雪白柔软的臀瓣，羞耻的快感再度诡异地向全身蔓延开来，Charles发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，圆润雪白的小屁股很快变成了可爱的粉红色。

“进来……我命令你进来……”Charles仰起雪白的脖颈呜咽。

“命令我？”Erik戏谑地笑了起来，狠狠地在Charles屁股上掴了一巴掌。

“求你……求你……”Charles无助地摇着头，“求你……填满我……”

“我仁慈地恩准你的请求！”Erik再次分开了Charles的臀瓣，他知道自己也不可能再忍多久。

Charles还没来得及嫌弃Erik十分狂妄的措辞，后穴就被迅速填满，插得他说不出话来。Erik优雅地驾驭着Charles的身体，就像从容不迫地骑着一匹可爱的小马。他九浅一深地戳弄着Charles后穴那些敏感的地方，没有被充分满足的小穴更加紧致地包裹住他的性器，甚至开始贪婪地吮吸。这个讨厌的男人，做爱的时候都忘不了九曲十八弯的心机。Charles咬着拳头，愤恨又愉快地发出了含混的呜呜声。Erik把他翻了个身，更深更快地钉入Charles的身体。他俯下身，从Charles敏感的肩窝开始，落下绵长细密的吻。他的牙齿轻轻地咬过Charles微微滚动的喉结，他含住Charles胸前已经充血挺立的乳头，舌苔划过敏感的乳珠，牙齿在乳晕周围磕下浅浅的痕迹。Erik吮吸了一下口中的这颗小樱桃，Charles尖叫着射了出来。

幽暗而漫长的夜晚，费洛蒙的气息在奢华的宫殿里荡漾，甜腻的呻吟和性感的低喘交织成淫靡又和谐的乐章。雪白的丝质床垫上织着蓝色的曼陀罗，Charles躺在上面，打开了身体，像一朵初开的花，为Erik绽放。

 

第一缕晨曦照在柔软的波斯地毯上。Erik支着手肘看着还在甜甜地睡着的Charles。Charles花瓣一样柔软红润的嘴唇很自然地含着他短短的拇指，他的身体蜷成小小的一团，就像一只可爱的小动物。Erik修长的手指抚摸过他发从，柔软的棕发在他的指间温柔缱绻地打着调皮的小卷。大概是梦到了可口的小甜饼，Charles嘴角流下了一点口水，他翻了个身，甜甜地笑了起来，Erik忍不住轻轻地戳了一下他浅浅的酒窝。

Charles慢慢地睁开了眼睛，懵了好几分钟，直到看到Erik那顶头盔，才蓦然惊醒。Charles想要爬起来，但全身就像散架一样的酸痛。他低头看到了自己光裸的身体上各种被爱抚过的痕迹，羞得满脸通红。计划失败，暴君先醒了，他脑不了他跳艳舞，看来只能等明早了。Charles用被子蒙着头，闷闷地想。这个时候，他的脑海中，非常不合时宜地出现了一个经典的阿拉伯传说——一千零一夜！哦，不。

“昨晚睡的好吗？尊贵的Charles Xavier殿下？”Erik低沉的声音从头顶飘过，Charles吓得在被子里抖了抖。糟了！他知道了我的身份。敌国王子现在就睡在他床上，昨晚还被他上的欲仙欲死。鉴于昨晚上Erik某个地方的尺寸和民间传说的完全符合甚至略胜一筹，Charles开始悲哀地想，或许吃掉和他一夜风流的美少年也是真的，尤其是敌国的王子。哦，不，他怕疼！想想尖刀的薄刃切开皮肉他就哆嗦。而且他讨厌细盐和胡椒这样的佐料！为什么就不能用甜甜的蔓越莓果酱？而且更糟糕的是，威彻斯特的王子，自己送上门被吉诺莎的邪恶暴君吃掉了，作为警告熊孩子不要随便离家出走的鬼故事，还会流传千载！而他，Charles Xavier，作为白痴王子的典型代表，将会遗臭万年！

“我追捕试图篡位的Shaw潜入威彻斯特的时候见过你，之后，就怎么也忘不了你，Charles。”Erik缓缓的拉下了Charles蒙着头的被子，灰绿色眼眸凝望着他，十分温柔。Charles诧异地抬起了他漂亮的蓝眼睛。

Erik揉着Charles头上柔软的小卷毛，问：“知道为什么吉诺莎和威彻斯特会从友好的邻邦变成剑拔弩张的敌国么？”

Charles摇了摇他可爱的小脑袋，柔软的小卷发摩擦得Erik手心痒痒的。

Erik捧起他的脸，缓缓地说：“是因为你！”

Charles十分不满意这个答案，如果Erik不戴头盔，他大概可以听见Charles软糯的声音在他脑海里说话：你这个色迷心窍的暴君，别把这种祸国殃民的黑锅往我身上扣。

“我屡次向威彻斯特提亲，但你那个愚蠢的继父摄政王都无理地拒绝了我的要求。我想，他大概是怕我们结婚之后，我可以用吉诺莎的兵力逼他退位，让你亲政。”Erik看着Charles，俯下身亲了亲他的额头。“听到他想让你和亚特兰蒂斯联姻的消息，我十分愤怒。我本来已经部署好了一切，打算挥军南下，打到他愿意送你过来和亲为止。没想到，上天就这样把你送到了我的面前。” 

“所以，你昨天是在假装不认识我，还恐吓我？”Charles仰起脸看着Erik，这让他看起来像一只小圆脸蓝眼睛的猫咪，“你这个骗子！”一只炸毛的猫咪。果然，能当国王的人，把心切开都是黑的。Charles狠狠地在Erik肩膀上咬了一口，却又被Erik翻身压在了床上。

“那是因为，我要用身体告诉你，整个漫威大陆，只有我能够让你感受到情欲带来的极乐。只有我，能够彻底地把你填满，从肉体，到心灵。”Erik温热的气息喷在他敏感的耳廓里，Charles的脸红的像一只小苹果。Erik抬起他的下巴，俯身吻住他柔软的嘴唇。

两具漂亮的身体交缠翻滚，情与心的狩猎，性与爱的角力，色授魂与。

“Erik，拿掉你的头盔。它丑到我了！”Charles在呻吟的间隙爆发了凶狠的抗议。

“我当然会拿掉它，我可爱的小王子。等我把你做到连抬手指的力气都没有的时候。”Erik的声音仿佛被情欲打磨过，低沉而沙哑。

日光洒落在狼藉的床褥上，伴随着斑驳的树影。

Erik再次填满了Charles。他们伏在柔软的大床上轻轻地喘息。Erik摘掉了他那顶丑陋的头盔。暗金色的头发沐浴着金色的阳光，好看得宛若完美的希腊神祗。

Charles十分痴迷描摹着Erik好看的轮廓，他现在没有任何一丝多余的力气去催发他强大的精神控制力，哪怕他的手指能抵到他的太阳穴。不过没关系，他还有一辈子的时间可以完成他内心邪恶的小愿望。一念及此，Charles就把头枕在Erik坚实的胸膛上，安心地沉沉地睡去。

-FIN-


End file.
